


Palestra

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agradeço aos organizadores do evento pelo convite. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palestra

\- Obrigada pelo convite. Agradeço aos organizadores do evento pelo convite. - Você disse convite duas vezes. - Bom, eu vou ler, apesar de achar cansativo pra vocês. - Alguns riram, bom. - E... bom, eu sou melhor escritora que palestrante, então... - Relaxe os ombros, levante um pouco o queixo pra sua voz sair melhor, o microfone tá estralando, tem um rapaz dormindo no fundo do auditório, você tá falando muito rápido, essa luz dá calor, suas mãos vão começar a tremer, relaxe os ombros, você derrubou a garrafinha, ainda bem que tava fechada, bom, não se importe com isso, aumente a voz, tem uma menina mexendo no celular, whatsapp, dá pra ver daqui, não dá pra se concentrar uns minutos? Será que eu to sendo pedante? O texto não tá interessante? Minha voz é monótona? Falta uma folha só, o mediador tá dizendo que seu tempo tá acabando, droga, eu sabia que tinha que reduzir o texto, agiliza, mas não muito, alguém saiu do auditório, só mais uns minutos, eu podia ter cortado esse parágrafo inteiro mas ele ia ficar sem conclusão e...

\- É isso. Passo a palavra ao meu colega...

Palmas das doze pessoas no auditório, foi bom, o rapaz que tava dormindo acordou e bateu palmas também. 

Respira.


End file.
